Sail Across
by prongswhatthefuck
Summary: Jily Pirate AU! Lily Evans seeks passage on Captain James Potter's ship, The Marauder. Her mystery as well as beauty intrigues him and he accepts to deliver her to Diagon. Neither of them quite expected what a simple journey could mean for their lives. For updates check my tumblr: prongswhatthefuck
1. Chapter 1

**Lately I've been obsessed with pirate Jily and ran out of fics for it... so I decided to write my own! I went a little darker with it because it's not how I usually write and I haven't seen a lot of Jily pirate fics like it. Let me know what you think, enjoy!**

CHAPTER 1

From the corner where she sat, the pub was mildly busy. The evening was winding down and the drunks of the town were just settling in for a long night. The crew of the Marauder was expected any minute now, much to the high anxiety of Lily. She'd worn her most ladylike - and clean - dress. The bartender had just slipped her another glass when the bell alerted the arrival of the racaucious men. The final lot stumbled in, topped off by four men laughing in unison over the clinks and conversation across the bar.

Lily recognized him instantly, though the wanted posters certainly didn't do Captain James Potter justice. The crude drawings always portrayed his features as harsh, but they were actually very soft. A good shave and shower, maybe a wholesome meal and he might even pass as a gentleman. There was a certain way in how he held himself that gave off an air of military tactfulness, even if long in the past. Any doubts about his integrity were instantly satisfied by his manner towards his crewmates and the patron.

As the captain's mates set off to find a table, he ordered their lot drinks. Lily studied him from the side of her eye. Evidently not enough to the side as he leaned her way and remarked. "Like what you see, lass?"

"You're Captain Potter, are you not?"

"Who might be asking?"

"My name is Lily. I seek asylum on your ship -"

"I'm going to stop you there, love, I'm a pirate, not a taxi service."

Lily drew back the side of her cloak to reveal a large satchel of gold, as well as give tactical sight to her neckline. "I know you're going to Diagon, and I'll pay you to take me. While on board I'll cook and clean and mind my own, and I hope you'll do yours."

James gazed at her inquisitively. She was certainly an intriguing girl, this Lily. There was a fair amount of gold in her bag, enough to not have to pillage for two or three months. Diagon was about that, and it was on their route. Plus a woman doing the cooking on board could be a nice change, he hadn't eaten anything but gruel since they last went to port and his stomach greatly supported real food...

"Do we have an accord?" spoke up Lily, breaking his train of thought.

"We leave tomorrow at dawn,"

He reached for the bag but Lily drew back. She took a single coin from it and slid it towards him. "I'll see you at dawn then."

* * *

Lily stepped foot on the docks and strode towards the modest ship. It was large enough, undeniably, for a crew of his size. They ported enough that they needn't be stocked to excess, leaving the Marauder one of the fastest in all the sea. James was at the loading plank, finishing up the docking papers.

This time when James extended his hand, Lily gave the bag to him. He jostled the contents in his palm and smiled.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Lily."

James offered his hand once more, to which Lily accepted. As he assisted her on board, Lily remarked, "I thought pirates were supposed to be cruel."

"I may be a pirate but I still understand how a lady should be treated, even if she boards my ship without relaying all the incentives for her trip."

"I paid for passage; I expect you to be satisfied that that's all you'll get from me."

Whatever James had expected as an answer, that was certainly not it. This was very obviously not the first time a woman has been aboard, but this is the first time one had been so obstinate against him. As a result he was momentarily speechless from her boldness, only to regain his words from the approaching steps of Sirius.

"Ah Sirius, I'd like you to meet our new guest for a few weeks: Miss Lily. She'll be staying in your room, while you bunk with Remus."

Sirius opened his mouth to question his captain, but one look from James silenced him.

"Please take her things to her room and prepare it while I show our guest her home for the foreseeable future."

They started towards the helm of the ship, giving James the sought out opportunity to find out more about his guest.

"So then, Lily, do you have a last name?"

"Captain Potter I hardly think it's necessary for you to know-"

"James," he interrupted.

"Pardon?"

"Call me James. We're going to be seeing a lot of each other with nowhere to go but the watery depths. I think it's fitting we get along to make it easy enough for both of us."

"Well then, James, I thank you for your hospitality, it's certainly more than I expected from a pirate. And as we're on a first name basis, it appears you don't need to know my last. After I settle in, I'll be happy to get started with work…" She hesitated before adding the next part. "The deck appears to need a mopping"

Lily's innocent smile accompanied by the dig she'd given to James left him scoffing and murmuring a retort through gritted teeth.

"I'll show your to your room then," he said and stalked off towards the galley, leaving her to catch up to his great strides.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess who actually uploaded the next chapter quickly! I had his one at the ready, but as it's summer I'm going to try and keep the updates consistent. You can follow my tumblr for updates at prongswhatthefuck. Thank you - and, as always, please R &R!**

CHAPTER 2

Lily surveyed the small shack that apparently passed for a room on this ship. There was a modest bed with questionably clean sheets and a nightstand adjacent to it. The one suitcase she had fit neatly under the bet and there was a decent view from a port window in the back. Overall, it would be perfectly tolerable for her brief stay with Captain Potter and his crew.

Truly, she felt a small bit of remorse for her attitude towards the captain, but really it for for his own good. The less he knew about her and her goings, the better they'd all fare. It's a shame really, he seems like a nice enough bloke. Perhaps she could have a little fun on board without revealing her journey or past. After all, she'll see this man for only a short time and then she'll never come across him again. Lily pondered the weight of her actions towards him as she changed into a clean shirt and breeches. She resolved that the next time she saw the captain, she'd be a little more friendly towards him.

Her cabin was located at the back of the galley, near the kitchens. Far enough away so that she shouldn't bother anyone extensively. Lily poked her head out her door and grabbed the first man who walked by.

"Excuse me, do you know where the captain is?"

"Ah Miss Lily. Yes, the captain gave me your orders. I'll show you to the first of them," he beckoned her to follow him. "I'm Remus, by the way."

She smiled at him and shook his hand. "What is it exactly that he has in store for me?"

As Remus climbed the stairs leading to the bow he showed a soft smile fighting back laughter. "Apparently you insulted James' deck and suggested a mopping. He thought that a deep cleaning would suit the ship better. So…" Remus picked up a bucket of soapy water and a sponge. "You'll be cleaning the deck with this."

"You're joking."

"Afraid not. It's best not to insult the man's ship; he's very protective of her,"

Lily took the bucket and trudged her way to the front, water sloshing around wetting her boots and calves, and began scrubbing.

* * *

The sun was well past high noon by the time Lily took a break. She left the bucket where it was and went in search of lunch from the kitchens. Gaggles of crew men passed her on her way back, and she supposed them to have just finished taking their lunch. Hopefully there'd still be some left; sailors were always throwing up from sea sickness or drunkenness, leaving the food supplies even further dwindled.

A large man with arms as thick as her thighs (though not nearly as hairy) cleaned pots at the back. Lily cleared her throat, prompting him to stop the tune he was whistling and face her.

"You must be Lily," he said with a thick accent, though she couldn't quite place it. "The Captain told me you'd be coming down to help. Have you had anything to eat?"

She shook her head and he immediately grabbed a copper bowl and mug and served her cold gruel and a helping of rum.

"I'm sorry it's cold, you usually have to fight your way for a warm serving. But I think I could work something out for you, seeing as how were going to be working together."

"That's very kind. But I warn you, I'm not a great cook."

"With the ingredients we have, you don't have to be. It's as easy as throwing things in a pot and leaving it to stew for a bit. I will need your help prepping though."

"That I can do," Lily smiled at him. She finished her gruel but passed on the rum. "I should get back out there. Captain has me scrubbing the whole deck…"

"He's just being an arse 'cause you insulted his ship. He'll get over it in day's time, you'll see."

"What is it about this bloke and his ship?"

"Captain Potter loves his ship, his friends, and the sea. Insult one you won't be in his good graces for a while. But he likes you, so I wouldn't worry too much."

Lily called her thanks over her shoulder, muttering just how much she cared to worry about Potter as she headed upstairs.

She scrubbed for a few more hours until it was dark. Lily had just the steering deck left to clean and James was conveniently on duty for the hull. The better option would be to grab dinner and finish her work tomorrow, however, the crew was all below deck and the pettiness inside her told her to keep cleaning - and should he chance to see the hard work he was forcing her to do then so be it. He'd just see how well she was handling the routine work of a sailor at sea.

When she'd climbed to the hull, he hadn't ackowleged her in the slightest so she continued scrubbing. Eventually she ran out of areas to scrub that weren't around his direct vicinity. Lily swallowed her pride to wash the floor next to the captain's feet. Some soapy water may or may not have been spilled on his boots during that proximity.

"Oy!" James cursed.

"My apologies, Captain. It won't happen again," Lily smiled sweetly up at him and feigned innocence.

"What are you even doing up here? Didn't you have dinner?"

"I was going to get it after I finished washing your deck with only a sponge and dirty water."

"Well you're not doing a very good job at it. There's mud all over the place."

"What?" Lily shot up from the floor to survey the deck from his point of view. Throughout the course of the day, the remnants of dirt from all the crew member's shoes had undone all her painstaking work.

She turned to James with her mouth agape. "I swear I scrubbed them! I don't know what happened…"

James chuckled as he watched her flounder for an explanation. "It's okay, Lily. I know you did. This is a pirate ship after all, floors can only stay clean for so long."

There was a moment of silence as each contemplated their situations. After a brief period, Lily spoke first.

"Why do you care about this ship so much?"

James took his gaze off the horizon to meet her eyes. "I built this boat from scratch. I've been working on it ever since I was a lad."

"That's pretty impressive," mused Lily. She really asked the question to offend him and his irrational love of an inanimate object, but his answer had been surprisingly sincere.

"Even considering you never apologized for insulting my ship, I told you something personal about me. I think that deserves a last name."

Despite her prior resolution to evade giving this man any information about her, she told him.

"Evans."

"Lily Evans; has a ring to it." grinned James.

"Don't make me regret telling you that." She warned him with a finger wag as she picked up her bucket and sponge to go back downstairs.

"You won't. Goodnight, Evans." He called after her.

She turned to look over her shoulder at him. "Goodnight, Potter."

Lily quickly turned around to hide the blush that stolen its way to her cheeks and made way for her cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, enjoy! Please r &r:)**

CHAPTER 3

As it turns out, sleeping on a boat isn't all that uncomfortable. It may have to do with the gentle rocking, or how the sun beats down and warms everything it touches, or perhaps it's just that Lily was exhausted from working laboriously all of yesterday. Regardless, she woke fully-rested as the sun rose and peeked through her port window. She supposed Vik, the ship's cook, would be wanting help with breakfast.

Lily walked down the galley and observed that virtually no one was awake. _Sleeping off a hangover…_ she thought to herself. On approaching the kitchen door Lily heard voices from inside. Vik's was instantly recognizable but she hadn't determined the other man's yet. Without even thinking, Lily crouched by the door and craned her ear to hear the conversation. She didn't usually eavesdrop, but her suspicion of who the other man was won over her actions.

"So it's alright with you if Lily helps out in here?"

"Captain, it's more than okay. Miss Lily is very helpful and kind. She's an asset to the kitchen," Lily heard Vik hesitate before continuing, "and may I say she's mighty pretty."

"There is something intriguing about her, isn't there? Nevertheless, she's only a guest on this ship for so long, and I expect all the men to be on their best behaviors for her. You can tell them that."

"Aye, Captain."

Lost in her thoughts on their conversation, Lily hadn't noticed the footsteps approaching the other side of the door. Nor had she noticed the door opening to reveal James in a loose tunic with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Lily," he greeted her.

She immediately shot up from her position and tried to play off her obvious spying as fixing with the buckles on her shoe. "Uh - oh hi, James." She cleared her throat, "Good morning,"

"Starting today you'll be with cook in the kitchens, helping prep for every meal. Should I need you for another task, I'll notify you." His words held no coolness, but they were said in a stately manner, much unlike his tone the night previous. Lily adopted her attitude to match his and nodded obediently.

All throughout the morning Lily worked to keep her mind busy. By lunchtime, there wasn't a single vegetable left washed and unchopped. The lunch rush came in full force and Lily was just finishing up the last of the dishes when Vik handed her a tray of food - still miraculously hot.

"Vik, I already ate,"

"No, Miss Lily, this is for the Captain. He takes all his meals in his office; except for breakfast, which he come gets himself."

"Oh," She had spent her whole morning trying to forget James and all things associated with him and now she was walking, tray in hand, to deliver him food alone in his office.

Vik didn't tell Lily where to go, but her basic knowledge of vessels aided her correctly and she found his office easily enough. The only issue was finding the courage to go in.

Lily cursed herself for her cowardice. She knew why she was having trouble going in, and it wasn't because being alone with the Captain intimidated her - it was because being alone with James intimidated her. He was spiteful and crass, but he was also loyal and caring. Every fiber of her being told her to hate him - to run away and sail in the different direction until they were at opposite poles. Despite what her head said, her heart couldn't carry out its mission. There was something about him that she had trouble removing from her mind, but she'd be damned if she let him know that.

She knocked on the door thrice and called out, "lunch!"

"Come in," James said from inside.

Shifting the weight of the tray into one hand, she pushed open the door with a hip. James was facing the window that largely showed the trail of the ship and the sea behind. His room was tidy, she noticed. There were a couple of clothes lying around but the papers on his desk were neatly arranged and there didn't appear to be sand or trash anywhere.

He hadn't turned around from the window so Lily set the tray lightly on his desk and turned around. As she did, her foot tripped on the leg of his desk, causing Lily to fall and his lunch to spill.

James whipped around to identify the noise and saw Lily laying on the floor, examining a scraped knee. "Oh - Lily." He was momentarily in shock from seeing her bring him his food; for over 3 years Vik was the only one who brought him food. "I didn't think you'd-" His gaze trailed to her scraped knee, it was bleeding an exorbitant amount for how superficial it was.

"Here, let me help you with that." From a drawer in his desk the captain removed a first aid kit. He grabbed some rum from on top of his desk and poured it on the scrape.

As he wrapped it with gauze, Lily mused, "Do you always keep a bottle of rum on your desk?"

"Wouldn't be a pirate if I didn't." He winked at her and grinned. James cleaned up his materials and stood up, extending his hand to Lily.

She took his hand and felt herself being yanked into James at a force much more necessarily applied. She crashed into him and his hand fell immediately at her waist to steady her.

"Careful, wouldn't want to you to fall."

Lily narrowed her eyes then smiled sweetly. She closed the space between their bodies so they were flush against each other. She backed him into his desk and, ever so lightly, ground against him.

His response was exactly as she thought as James involuntarily leaned forward at the sensation.

"I'd be more worried about you falling, Captain." purred Lily as she took her exit from his chambers slowly.

* * *

James stood there frozen, even after she'd shut the door. His mind whirled while he tried to process what had just occurred. _She made a move on me,_ he thought to himself. Lily might have been the one to make the first move, but he was damned sure he'd make the next.

He scribbled on a note "My cabin. After dinner. Lessons start. - J"

James left it hanging from her door, secured in place by a dagger.

 **I know this one is a bit shorter but I'm already working on the next part tonight AND that was the most Jily action we've had yet. please let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**watch out for this chapter cause things get a little...steamy. it's M for a reason loves;) enjoy (also let me know what you think; I don't write a lot of that type of stuff so it was kind of a trial run)**

CHAPTER 4

Lessons? James had never mentioned lessons before. Perhaps he meant to teach her how to "properly" scrub the desk as punishment for what she'd done earlier. Though, by Lily's assumption, he hadn't seemed to protest her proximity to him.

She continued to mull over what was in store for that evening while cutting potatoes, nearly slicing her finger off as a result.

"Something on yer mind, Miss Lily?"

"Oh no, nothing… just thinking is all."

"Well if you'd like to take off early dinner is ready and I can manage dishing it out to these mongrels meself."

"Thank you, Vik." She removed her apron from around her waist and called out as she left, "Let me know if you need anything!"

The note had specified after dinner, but supper was only just being served. He'd be expecting her in an hour or so, she supposed. Lily picked up the knife to study it. There was a light filigree engraving that was worn beyond recognition. Maybe she'd even venture to ask about it later…

James was thankful Vik brought him his dinner this time; he wasn't sure he could face Lily until he'd know if she'd show up tonight. He'd written the note in haste, but hadn't even thought of the possibility that she wouldn't come. The dagger was perhaps a bit too much, maybe he'd scared her off.

A light rapture of knocks on his door led him to ascertain that he had fretted for nothing.

"You're prompt." He said as she entered his cabin.

"The dagger led me to fear what would happen if I was tardy."

"The dagger was left as more of a clue than a threat - though I am glad it persuaded you to show,"

"And what exactly are these lessons, Captain Potter?"

"Well…" his voice dropped as he approached Lily, leaving a short two feet between them. He made like he was going to kiss her then spun her around and drew a knife to her throat. Lily yelped in surprise at the sudden change in the mood.

"Lessons on how to defend yourself." He murmured in her ear.

Lily, aghast at the ludiocracy of the idea of not knowing how to defend herself, skillfully maneuvered out of James' grasp and twisted his arm until he dropped the dagger. She then picked it up and held it at arms length towards him.

"And what makes you think I can't defend myself?"

James stood there a blunder. "Evans, what _are_ you doing on this ship? I knew you were full of surprises but not this many! Who are you?"

"That-" She started. Lily drew the knife that had been stuck in her door and tossed it to James, smirking. "-is an answer you'll have to _earn_."

He took her challenge and soon the duo circled eachother, grinning with their respective knives.

They moved in sync, almost as if they were dancing. If he moved to strike a blow, she parried it with ease. When she lunged, he dodged and reciprocated. Neither moved to hurt, but both aimed to win.

Each maneuver grew bolder by the likes of them both. Lily made a swipe for James' head; he ducked and used his position to knock her feet from underneath her. He straightened up and held the knife towards her as she sat on the ground, breathing heavily.

Lily twisted her ankles around his leg and pulled him down to the ground as well. She climbed atop him and pinned his sword-hand down with her knee. The dagger fell to the floor and Lily pressed the cold blade against his neck.

"Scared, Potter?" she challenged.

"You wish," he replied and flipped their position so that it was now he who was the one trapping her. Lily had no hope of trying to flip James over so she raised her hands in surrender. James helped her off the ground where she offered her knife. He took it and flung it at the wall where it stuck.

"Lesson number one:-" He repeated his move from the start of their fight and held a knife to her throat while he pinned her back to him. "-never trust a pirate." He took his blade from her neck and flung it into the wall next to the first one. "Now," he said, releasing her. "I believe I'm owed some information."

"One question," glared Lily.

"How do you know how to fight like that?"

"My mother taught me how, ever since I was little."

"Why?" he pressed

"Sorry, captain, but you already used your one question."

James frowned and took Lily's hand, causing her to momentarily drop her hard facade. "Please, Lily."

Lily looked at him, at his eyes, at his soul. How was it that a captain of a pirate ship could have eyes so kind and gentle? Maybe that was his weapon, because Lily was sure that if she looked into his eyes one moment longer she'd do anything he said. Logically, to avoid telling him anything, there was only one option: kiss him. So kiss him she did.

James, although surprised, was quick to reciprocate. His hand slid around her waist to pull her closer as he deepened the kiss. She moved her hand to his hair and entwined it in his messy locks. This time it was he that pushed her against the desk; as she ran her tongue on his lower lip he took it even further and sat her on the top. Her legs instantly wound around him and their passion amplified.

With the heat of the cabin and the breeze from the open window, their actions seemed to be taking place somewhere else. They weren't on a pirate ship; he wasn't a captain and she wasn't paying him for passage. They were, for a moment, just James and Lily.

The dream shattered when the boat rocked dramatically, leading both parties to fall and slide harshly to the wall.

"What the bloody hell was that?" cursed James.

Both of them rushed towards the deck, where the found the biggest storm in the Indian Sea brewing.

* * *

Rain whipped at their clothes as they stood on deck. The crew was trying to lower the sails, but the storm made moving across the floor nearly impossible. A huge crash followed by an awesome wave flung James and Lily across the boat, so that they slammed against the rails.

"Are you okay?" He shouted over the roaring wind.

She nodded. "Are you?"

"Get below deck now! Take cover in your room and try not to hit anything,"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Lily-" he started.

"No! I want to help!" she yelled, cutting him off.

"Miss Evans, as your Captain I _command_ you to seek shelter below deck _now_." His voice rung in her ears as she ran below deck.

It took her a few minutes for his words to sink in before she her anger caught up to her. How _dare_ he command her? He had no right! She wasn't his crew member! She was a guest paying him for passage and under no obligation to follow his command.

Lily paced her room while her thoughts spun. Loud thuds resounded from the ceiling. It sounded like a body being dragged and voices yelling. James' cabin was right above hers, _what if he's hurt?_ she thought aloud. Without a second thought more, Lily ran above deck and to his cabin. The rain soaked her once more, but the heat from all the bodies in the room stifled her chill.

What looked like the whole of the crew was packed into the cabin. "All right!" Sirius shouted. "Everyone back up on deck, the storm isn't over!"

He followed the crew out and gave a nod to Remus, one that Remus seemed to understand completely. Lily looked at the body. It was laying on James' bed, soaking it in blood. His clothes were soaking wet and mixed with the blood to stain his shirt. She walked closer to the bed and gasped when she saw what sort of a state he was in.

James was lying on his bed, hair matted to his forehead only to move from the stream of blood that issued from a gash near his temple. She knelt by his bed and grabbed his hand. She shouted for Remus to get the first aid kit and whispered aloud to his body reassurances of his health.

Remus brought the kit over and Lily rummaged through it fervently. "Give me your shirt!" she cried. He hastily took it off and handed it to her; she promptly ripped it in thick ribbons and started to mop up the blood on his face. '

"Is there a needle in there?" She asked Remus.

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"Do we have a choice? He's bleeding out."

Remus prepped a needle with surgical string and handed it to Lily.

"Just like fixing a dress…" she mumbled aloud before starting to sew up the wound.

It was probably three in the morning by the time Lily was satisfied enough with her care to take a break. Remus had his arm against the bed as he laid on the floor by James. She prodded him until he stirred.

"Go get some rest."

He shook his head and tried to nod off again. "Remus: _go_. I'll take care of him."

Remus looked at her only to see the sincerity in her eyes. "I'll be back in a few hours."

Lily readjusted James' head and settle down on the floor, ready for when he would wake.

 **terrible? amazing? let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: ok so hear me out on the different dialogue in this one. I've been watching the tudors and reading the three musketeers so the language is a bit overdone. I like this chapter and especially how it ends. please let me know if you want me to continue because knowing someone reads my shit keeps me moving, even if updates are far** ** _far_** **apart. thank you!**

CHAPTER 5

She had listened to his breath all night long with the tenderness of a newly made mother checking over all her newborn's breathing patterns from the moment they'd begun. Each time James breathed with the slightest hitch in his throat indicating a sharp pain, her heart panged alongside him. The storm continued on until the morning, ceasing just as the sun began to rise.

The light shed into the room didn't quell the moans that escaped from the turbulent sleeper. He called out, as if awake, but still with his eyes fixed shut. Lily watched in helpless horror all the emotions that transpired over his face during those long, faithless hours. Her only consolation of all her work was that in his abrasive episodes, he'd seek for her hand to squeeze tenderly and with fright. All her thoughts and emotions she wished to convey with just how attentive her care would be for his well being she tried to express in how dutifully she pressed his hand.

Lily hadn't, in thirty two hours or so of meeting him, had enough time to attend to all the particulars of his hands and face. She took well notice of other body parts too, but felt her fingers being drawn to entangle themselves with his. They were rough, like a pirates should be; his fingernails however, were remarkably clean given his position in society. His nails were a little grown out, so he obviously didn't chew them or occupy them in deeds where a broken nail was at risk.

All these observations could perhaps point to him not being a brute, and rather an intellectual creature instead. Of course they could also mean that he just parried off responsibilities onto crew lesser ranking than him. Regardless of what she could infer, Lily gave the captain of the ship all her utmost attention.

The morning having arrived, Remus returned to relieved Lily of her duty. He staggered into the room, but not with drunkenness as it usually is when the men stagger, but rather with pure exhaustion. Despite his twenty or so years of age, the bags under his eyes and scruff on his chin conspired to age him ten years overnight. With James unconscious, Remus was forced to step into his first-mate duties and man the ship and crew.

Last night's storm had been straight from hell. The main mast had taken the brute of the damage and was splintering down the sides. Most of the sails they'd managed to take down before they ripped, but one of the smaller canvases would have to be mended. They'd lost a few barrels of gunpowder but not much else in terms of cargo. If James didn't wake up soon, they'd have to go to the nearest port and mend the ship.

The burden of decisions lay heavily of Remus, and he was hoping for a development in his captain's condition that would relieve him of accountability.

The rising heat of the day warmed the room and amplified the smell of wounded flesh. When Remus opened the door to James' room he coughed at the stench.

"Merlin," he coughed again. "How can you stand that?"

Lily started from her sleepy daze next to James' bed. "Oh… I suppose I hadn't noticed it."

She turned her attention away from the door and back to James. Remus came up to the foot of the bed and observed the changes in James.

"How is he?"

"Better I think…" Lily answered with wavering confidence. "He still hasn't woken up," She looked to read the expression in Remus' steely face. It was hard set, but looking at his oldest friend gave a tenderness to the brow of the quiet man.

"Thank you for watching him," he said, not meeting her gaze. "I'm sure you're exhausted, I can take over for a while if you'd like."

Lily nodded and rose, taking one last look at the injured captain before ambling back to her cabin in a daze.

* * *

A soft knock disturbed the heavy silence between the patient and the caretaker. Long, unkempt hair was followed by an unusually dejected Sirius. Remus smiled him over and the second mate joined his friend at the bed.

"Lily watched him all night, said he never woke up."

"She did, did she?" asked Sirius, his interest being piqued.

"Yeah, if I didn't know better, I'd say James is in for a bit of trouble with this one."

"I'd have thought you would know better; he hasn't wenched in years."

"I'm not talking about wenching," Sirius hinted pointfully.

"She's only going to be here for a month, he's smart enough to know not to get involved,"

"No he's bloody well not! The man hasn't had sex in years since he swore off women then along comes an intelligent, witty and sexy fireball of a girl and you think he's still not going to get involved?"

"He can't get involved if he's unconscious,"

Sirius was approaching a bombardment of curses and plagues when James let out a faint whimper that silenced all arguing and brought the captain's devoted best mates to his side. They fawned and cooed over his every need, like a brother would to his sibling in times of sickness. Such tenderness could hardly be imagined from the two, with regards to their reputation as pilagers and plunderers of god's great sea.

"I must say," noted Remus after a moment of silence. "That he seems much better after spending the nights care in Miss Lily's hands."

"In Miss Lily's hands indeed," murmured Sirius with a small knowing smirk towards Remus.

"If he remains unconscious I should be glad to have her care; but when he wakes I think it best that she return to her previous duties on board." Remus related all of this on his way towards the door, at which he paused while waiting for a response.

Sirius sighed submissively and nodded his head to show he understood.

Shortly after Remus' exit, Sirius bathed his friend to the best of his abilities and changed him into a fresh set of trousers.

"I'll only be a minute," he informed the body that lay there in a feverish and lifeless state. From thence, Sirius travelled down into the ship to seek out his old chamber. Upon reaching his familiar nook at the end of the passage, he knocked curtly on the sea-warped wood.

Sirius could faintly discern the ruffle of the lady's skirt. Even though she stepped light, the ship creaked to tell him that she stood but a few feet from the door.

"Who is it?" An assured voice called out. Sirius had taken to notice in Lily the way she commanded herself, demanding respect and silence for all she had to say. She even held notes of this acquired pride whilst speaking calming and kind words to the captain all night. Sirius respected her and all her faculties greatly, acknowledging how rare a trait it is amongst the women he came across in his line of work.

"Sirius; I come to ask for your assistance."

The last few feet between them was breached as Lily opened her door to receive him.

"My assistance with what?"

"Dressing the captain's wounds, I have not the steady hands to do it painlessly."

She nodded and followed him out the door, shutting it behind her.

On arriving at the captain's cabin, Lily reviewed the changes in him since her last shift.

"Another bottle of rum and a fresh set of bandages, please" she said to Sirius, though her eyes never left James.

Sirius withdrew and quickly returned with what was required. He brought along with the bottle, two copper cups and a bundle of shredded up sheets. He passed the latter onto Lily and took to pouring out draughts of rum plentifully in each cup. He took a final swig from the bottle before passing it, and a cup, to Lily.

"What's this?" she chuckled while receiving her cup. She set it on her other side and poured a douse onto a folded strip of linen. Lily began to dress James' wounds, trying masterfully to focus her attention singularly on his wounds and not his exposed Adonis-like torso.

"Well the way I figure it," began Sirius by pulling a wooden chair close to the bed and situating himself in it. "You're likely to be spending a lot of time with our captain, my best mate, and I'd just like to know with whom I am dealing with."

"You ask a lot of questions," Lily remarked, still focusing her attention on the patient at hand.

"None that are unwarranted."

"Perhaps," Lily now turned to look at Sirius directly. "But as during my time on this ship I have been shown nothing but hospitality from its captain and crew I will credit you with being in my good faith. So then I'll answer your questions, but pray, ask me not to divulge more than my honor allows."

"What are your intentions towards James?" Sirius asked of her calmly, then sipped from his cup with amusement.

"I have no intentions towards your captain other than that he get me to my destination safely."

"You then harbor no feeling of affection towards him?" Lily was not yet used to Sirius' bluntness, and his question took her a moment to recover from.

"I know nothing of which you speak." she responded resolutely.

"Rest easy, Miss Lily. As someone who has known James all his life I've learned to tell when he cares for someone, though it takes not a practiced eye as mine to see his affection for you." Sirius smiled softly and good naturedly at the flushed face of Lily, who was tending to James' wounds with more attention than ever and avoiding his eyes.

Sensing her agitation Sirius set his cup on the floor and gently took up the soft and light hands of Lily into both of his. She saw in his eyes the same softness glimmer through that she saw when she looked at James. His sincerity and frankness, chipped away at the wall Lily had long built so high. She pressed his hands earnestly before releasing them to swig a portion of the rum poured out for her.

"Ask your burning questions, but please don't push me in what I cannot answer."

Sirius nodded to resumed his leisurely position he'd assumed before. He raised his cup towards Lily and took a swig in a likewise manner.

"Are you running from something?"

"Aren't we all?"

"Excluding everyday problems. Are you in trouble with the law?"

"No, but I shan't very soon go running into the King's arms."

"You are educated, no doubt?"

At this Lily smiled to herself and turned her gaze downwards before replying, "a little."

"At Diagon what will you find?"

"My future, I hope. It is that I am in search of."

"And what is it you desire for the future?"

"I know nothing yet, only that I seek to discover all the earth's majesties without limitations from any man or being."

"That's quite a goal you have there, Lily."

"I am quite a woman, Sirius." She chuckled good humoredly and took another sip from her cup as a sign of good faith.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: this chapter is kinda weak but it's whatever cause we got big things coming boys. lmk what you think is going to happen because I totally know what's going to happen and have a plan for this story. Stay updated with my tumblr prongswhatthefuck**

CHAPTER 6

Two nights passed in this same manner. Lily took her watch over James during the day, at night she and Sirius drank and ate together, and then she relented to turn in for the night. Upon boarding a pirate ship, Lily never even thought of trying to befriend any of the pirates she took her passage with, but as it was, she enjoyed Sirius' company very much.

Remus, too, came to look after James, but it was often after Lily was gone, and only for a little. Each day that progressed while James continued unconscious thoroughly unnerved the commanding captain. He urged the crew eagerly to keep the vessel in top shape for the captain for when he wakes up, but the men had lost interest in maintaining the ships integrity and more on when they would next be stopping at port.

"They raise valid points." noted Sirius to Remus, who took no heed of anyone else's words in the heat of his thoughts.

"We have a _schedule_!" Remus punctuated through his teeth.

"They're men, what can you expect?"

"I expect that they can hold it together enough while their Captain lays unconscious!" He breathed heavily and rapidly while pacing the length of James' cabin.

"We hired," Sirius began softly, in a tone he'd long known how to assume when his friend lost his temper. "Not faultless devoted workmen, but rejected sordid lowlifes. The crux of command had fallen and with it all order. You won't sleep until you relent and rid of them at port."

Remus remained silent, but began breathing as he usually does in contemplative stillness.

"It might also be good to go to port to seek help for James. Merlin knows it'll take more than Lily to heal him,"

Remus heaved a resigned sigh. "It's just that James made the schedule for when we port and where. He knows where it's safe as well as other enemy ship's whereabouts. We can't just take a risk and port bloody well anywhere."

"So we'll send out scouts."

"And how are we to transport James?"

"We'll hold him upright and say he's drunk," Sirius grinned, revealing his gleaming canines that won him such admiration with the ladies.

Sirius had once again turned the mind of the most logical man on board. Remus chuckled good naturedly and grabbed the map on James' desk. "Should anything go wrong, I'm blaming you."

Sirius saluted him as he left with the map in search of the lookout. The master manipulator soon left the cabin too, but only to call out to the crew a boastful cheer: "To port!"

* * *

Many leagues had passed during the night on the new route to port before Lily awoke to a distinctly easterly wind trespassing in her chamber through the port window. Obviously she could not know for sure just from a change in the wind, but the morning shift on the top deck was of a drastic change, it was now almost cheerful among the crew of ruffigan pirates.

Not only where they doing their work, they were whistling whilst doing it. Acredit it to women's intuition if you must, but Lily felt instantly that she already knew a change had come over night. She went to Vik to redeem her two portions of breakfast, and set off towards Sirius.

She had knocked once customarily on the door, but nothing passed in there that was hardly worth waiting for an answer so she balanced the meals in her hands and pushed open the door with her hips.

Sirius was fast asleep, leaning against James' bedframe with his mouth agape and a replenished bottle of whiskey fixed in his grasp. Lily made her way over to him and returned the bottle to its place with the medicine on the desk and situated herself in the chair with her breakfast.

Not only was the morning crew enthused by their diversion, Vik was also in better spirits and took to treating the ship with freshly salted eggs. Compared to what she'd been having to make do with for all her past meals on the ship, the slightly burnt singe of hot food with a new taste invigorated her nostrils. She passed Sirius' portion under his nose to see if the smell alone could make rise the dead drunk man.

Sirius grumbled and rubbed his eyes meekly.

"Blessed be! He is alive!" jested Lily with a warm smile.

"Always darling," murmured Sirius groggily. "Alas, how could I die when there are such delicacies to eat," He took the plate from her gratefully. "And beautiful women to bed?"

"Those women wouldn't happen to do with everyone's good mood, would it?"

Sirius grinned boyishly with his mouth full of egg.

"What exactly transpired while I slept?"

He heaved a great more egg down his throat before divulging the brief detour they were to take presently.

"How long will we stay there?" asked Lily, when Sirius had explained all.

"I suppose it really depends on James, but I can't reckon on more than a few days; it isn't safe to stay anywhere longer."

"Then I guess they shall just have to heal him." Lily said resolutely. She finished her plate and began her daily routine of changing his bandages and cleaning his wounds.

"I'll be back to check on you in a bit," Sirius called out as he left Lily for the morning.

Strangely enough, she liked the time alone she spent with James. She'd often talk to him to keep herself from going crazy. He couldn't hear her, nor could he respond, but he was an excellent listener nevertheless.

James had never once responded to Lily's idle chatter; the only sounds he made at all were grumbled moans of pain.

"I don't know how you boys do it out at sea all the time," she was saying to him this morning. "I for one would get sick of it after a year, I can't imagine-"

"Lil-" James' voice weakly interrupted her ramblings. His throat was so dry and his mind so distorted that he could've said anything.

"James? James, did you say something?" Lily fawned over him. A cold sweat had broken out on his brow, and he was shifting side-to-side in an almost rocking motion.

"Evans…" The words tumbled off his lips before he passed into a heavy sleep once more. Lily wanted to call for Sirius, but she feared leaving James in case he should wake up. Besides, what could Sirius do?

Lily didn't even know what to do. She took up his hand and shushed him lightly into an undisturbed sleep.

"I'm here," she cooed. "I'm here James and I won't leave you,"

She repeated these and similar reassurances throughout the whole of her shift, not yielding her grip from his hand in the slightest.

When finally it was once again time for Sirius' watch, he asked her routinely if anything interesting had happened.

"Interesting? Why would anything interesting happen? I mean he's out cold he can't do much," she babbled on nervously. Luckily it was late, and Sirius not really in the mood to engage.

"Why don't you take your dinner in your quarters tonight, and turn in early?"

"Grand idea!" She checked the bandages and retired quickly to her room.

"What has she been doing to you?" Sirius questioned the unconscious body, not thinking it likely to get an answer.

"Mmrrp," James grunted. "Mm, Lily"

"Eh? Mate, what'd you just say?" Sirius kneeled by the bed so that he was eye and ear level with James.

"Lily," he groaned again weakly.

"Well I'll be damned."


End file.
